Such a World
by Leap250
Summary: What if you were given power, power that could change this very world. What if you wanted revenge as well? And all it took to do all that, was a mere scribble. Money, guns and influence. Would you dare challenge such a world?
1. Prologue

DEATH NOTE: Such a World

_Wanted to try something new. Here's a story that occurs ten years after Light Yagami's death. Please bear with me. I'm still raw in terms of writing. R&R guys. ^_^_

_

* * *

_

This world is rotten.

It is corrupt; Vandalized by crimes and murder. It is full of suffering and despair for the innocent, and luxury for the sinners. This damned world that I walk on, with its bustling noise of lies and deceit, continues to be sullied with each passing day. A world that takes, without discrimination, be it a mother who only has love for her children, a father who works day and night just to put food on the table, a brother who'd do anything to protect his siblings, a sister who would always care for her family, a loved one, whom you'd trade this world for. It won't matter. In a blink of an eye, this world can just take it all. Everything, leaving no traces, except for the tears shed from those left behind.

Who would want a world like this? Such a world that brings only sadness to the unlucky, while those who are fortunate can't even lift a finger to help. I hate it. Yes...this world is indeed rotten.

I don't blame God. Rather, I thank God. He gave us the world, when it was still pure and clean. He never intended for this world to become evil. The ones to blame are those who were entrusted to care for this world. The beings that God created for purpose of protecting this world: us, humans.

It's simple. Humans wanted to keep evolving; wanted to become one step higher than the other. Humans could never settle being second best. They wanted power. In the form of money and guns, man became powerful.

However, that power fell into the wrong hands. Those who are considered powerful became tyrants. They used their power to abuse those below them. That was their satisfaction.

I have had enough of it this world and those "elites". If I can, I'll take them down myself. If I had something that rivalled their power, I know I can defeat them...

I want to change this world.


	2. Just drop it

Such a World – Chapter 1, Just drop it

* * *

_*Shinigami World, realm of the Death Gods_

"Hey..Ryuk. "

A raggedly dressed skeleton-like creature called out, as he tossed a lumpy green apple to a crouching figure within a cavern. His voice, rough and deep, echoed, and the being called Ryuk slowly turned around and caught the apple with his right hand. His long, sharp fingers nearly pierced the apple completely. His bony arm showing through the opening of the tattered cape wrapped around him.

"What is it, Sieg?"

The skeletal being called Sieg gave him a grin, as he placed his hand at his chin and cracked his head to the right. His skull-like face not changing in the least.

"I heard that you like apples?"

Ryuk toyed with the apple between his fingers, tossing it a few times into the air, before catching it with his mouth. His jagged, sharp teeth appeared, as he hastily swallowed his treat. His eyes closed, with a sort of disappointment. His grin did not waver as well.

"Heh...certainly not apples from here.."

He stood up and slowly made his way to the edge of the cliff at the other end of the cave. A dull light shone over his body. He gazed towards the barren sky with pale yellow eyes. His cape being blown over by a sudden gust of wind, revealing his thin frame, clothed by wraps of blue cloth and numerous black straps. One of which, held something that appeared to be book in place.

"Apples here are not j—"

"Juicy?"

Sieg followed him. The winds blew most of his clothing backwards, revealing a pair of ribs, which seemed that they cannot be seen through, and a black notebook, tucked near his waist. Ryuk, surprised by his sudden iteration, turned to face him.

"Yes...not juicy at all..."

Ryuk's eyes widened, as he flashed Sieg a wider grin and walked closer to him. He stared at him with the look of excitement. His face, only a few inches away from Sieg's. Ryuk gazed into the hollows of Sieg's eyes, before giving out a laugh.

"..Not like the human world!"

"That's what I hear."

Ryuk narrowed his eyes towards Sieg, before turning around to face the light again. He reached for the book like object secured within his straps. He flipped its pages a few times, silently murmuring to himself.

"So...why did you want to remind me of this, Sieg?"

Sieg turned around and sat down on the ground. He looked towards the ceiling, as he reached for the notebook tucked at his waist. He held it in front of his face. Dust and dirt trickled from its pages. He gave off a deep laugh before answering Ryuk's question.

"Ahahaha! Well..you see...Ryuk. To put it short. I'm bored with this world."

"Oh? So you are now?"

Ryuk looked at him, as he was still looking at the notebook he was waving in front of his face.

"I heard you have had your share of enjoyment a few years back..."

Sieg stopped waving his notebook and turned his head towards Ryuk. Ryuk stared at him intently, trying to guess what his intention was.

"What about it?"

Sieg gave off another deep laugh.

"Heh, what I want is...enjoyment! This damn world rots of death. Not the kind of death we Death Gods look for, no. These damn "Death Gods" have already died inside of themselves. They only write in their Death Notes when they need to extend their life! I can't stand it!"

"It's nice to see that I'm not the only Death God trying to live around here. Hahaha! If you want enjoyment, then it's simple!"

Sieg stood up and listened intently to what Ryuk had to say. Ryuk took the book that he browsed through earlier, his Death Note, and pointed its spine towards Sieg.

"Just drop your Death Note in the human realm! Wait for someone to pick it up. You'll be surprised at how much people yearn for such a thing!"

Sieg nodded his head and looked at his own Death Note.

"Just drop it huh?"

Sieg turned around and started to walk outside the cavern. Ryuk returned to his sitting position as well, wrapping his cloth around his body.

"Want me to bring you an apple?"

"Sure...make sure it's juicy."

* * *

_There you have it. My attempt at a first chapter! R&R guys!^^_


End file.
